This invention relates to a power sustaining switch. More particularly this invention relates to a power sustaining switch that is thermally actuated and is connected by a divided circuit with an existing switch such that power continues to flow through the thermal switch for a predetermined time after the existing switch has been turned off.
There are many applications where the sustained delivery of electrical current to an electrically operated device for a predetermined time would be desirable. This is especially true for a light which would remain on for a predetermined period of time after the light switch had been turned off. This sustained mode of operation would allow a person to close a garage door; to walk from one room to another, from building to building, from house to a car or even to get into bed before the light went off. It is all too common to turn a light off and then have to "feel one's way" through the dark often bumping into some unexpected object. For this reason some lights are controlled by a timer switch which is set to turn a light off or an at preset intervals.